1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of audio playback; and more specifically, to the control of audio playback for a headphone listener.
2. Background
A listener may utilize a headset in order to receive an audio program in private and personalized manner. Headsets typically include a right earpiece and a left earpiece coupled to a right and left channel of audio, respectively.
There may be times when the listener may wish to listen to the audio program with only one of the two earpieces. For example, the listener may wish to leave one ear available for better perception of ambient sounds. As another example, the listener may wish to share the earpieces with a second listener, particularly for headsets of the “ear bud” type, where each listener is listening to the audio program with only one of the two earpieces.
It would be desirable to provide a way to effectively use headphones to listen to an audio program with only one of the two earpieces.